lovelivefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Daniel 1939/@comment-10063445-20141215224400
Yo Daniel. I just checked out the grammer a few mins ago. Err there were still lots of mistakes, which is actually normal xD But there are 2 sentence I don't really understand what you're trying to say. Sie ist betreffen die Schule sein verschieBen, daher sie erwagen eine methode daB helfen die Schule zu rettennen. Diese machen ihr gewilt unterstutzenen u's hoffen sie gelingen in retten die Schule. Just write in English, so I that I know what and which sentence you're trying to explain there. Other than that, here are some '''grammer rules.' Female jobs/works usually have an "'in'" at the end of the job-word. While male are just without "in". Example : Bauer <- Male // Bauerin <- Female Lehrer <- Male // Lehrerin <- Female Everything that you can '''touch, feel, see, possess and archieve' are written with an capital letter at the beginning. Of course names and the beginning of an sentence too :P There is even a much more complicated grammer in that, though 60% is only the rule for this. Never ever use 2 article for an word, unless you use an comma in between them. Try to prevent doing so, there's also a much complicated cases for this rule but, if possible try only using one. Since Kotori is the daughter OF Principal Minami, it's her belongings, so use those articles instead : ihr, ihre, seine, sein, seiner, seinen, seinem, ihren, ihrem. It purely depends on questioning the sentence, to find out which one of those is correct. Example : Das Haus ist rot und steht auf einem Berg. ( The house is red and is standing on a mountain ) Then you question the sentence.... Was ist rot und steht auf dem Berg ? ( What is red and standing on a mountain ? ) Das Haus ( The house ) Or you can question for "where" Wo steht das Haus das rot ist ? ( Where is the house, that is red ? ) Auf einem Berg ( on a mountain ) A small extra content for knowledge : Das = Artikel,Pronomen,Begleiter // Haus = Nomen // ist = Verb // rot = Adjektive // und = Partikel // steht = Verb // auf = Begleiter/Pronomen // einem = Begleiter, Pronomen // Berg = Nomen Artikel = Der, die, das Pronomen = Auf, unter, über, darunter ( It defines, the place for the object, where the object ( Nomen ) is standing. ) Partikel = allerdings, und, oder, deshalb ( Every word that is NOT changeable. Could be more complex, but the most important is that the word is not changeable ) Begleiter = An accompany for the word. It's very similar to Artikel, but it has more variation, thus it can act as a place OR it works as an accompany to the an word. It's very similar to Pronomen, actually, nearly identical. However, this word is a must knowledge for nominaliastion, simply because it is not possible to define it in other ways. Example : Das Lernen macht spass. ( The leaning makes fun / The learning is fun ) Now, why is "Lernen" with an capital letter ? It's an verb, thus shouldn't it be with a small letter ? Answer : No, it has been nominalisated by the accompangy of "Das". The "Das" word is directing to "Lernen" thus you have to write it with an capital letter then. Anyways, up to the next rule xD If you mentioned her daughter, it simply means you used the 3rd person singular, it's the same like in english, so just change the next verb into the correct person. If you need an rule for it, I can explain it later on, if you really want. Replace all "B" with double "ss" btw. The other B you're meaning is not used for anything other than books actually. It's not commonly used in regular talking or reports. Female words have a "e" most of the time, at the end of each word. Not sure if you studied French, but it's like "une" or "un". Most word that ends with "e" in french, usually have an "une" in front of them as accompangy. Other than that, this is quite a wall of text xD If you ever read through it >.< Kindly regards ~ MirageFire ~ P.S : If you have questions, I can always answer them :P